Too Good at Goodbyes
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: they'll do whatever it takes to get away from the monster they used to call father and he'll do anything to keep them safe, friendship and trust will keep them going until they need it most. Collab with RealGhostwolf55
1. Good Cry

**Chapter 1: Good Cry**

Thomas holds his mother's hand with fresh tears running down his face. His mother smiles weakly while looking into her son's eyes. "Please don't cry Sweetheart," his mother asks, Thomas nods softly while forcing a smile. His mother then takes in a deep breath before closing her eyes. "Fifteen years may not be such a long time but…. it's more than I could ever ask for," his mother says opening her eyes again. Thomas wipes away his tears before continuing to hold his mother's hand. "Promise me that you'll never change sweetheart," his mother asks before turning to look at her son. Thomas nods before feeling another tear fall from his face. "Okay… I love you sweetheart," his mother's final words before closing her eyes and entering an endless sleep. Thomas nods before letting go of his mother's hand.

 **(One Year later…)**

Thomas walks out of his house with a garbagbag in his hand. Thomas puts the garbage in the trash can and takes a deep breath. Snow starts to fall from the cold Alaska sky. "Get out of here! You stupid mutt!" A nearby neighbor shouts at the local outcast, Balto. "Leave him alone!" Thomas shouts. The neighbor shakes their head before going back into their house. Balto walks down the sidewalk and walks slowly past Thomas. Balto and Thomas both make eye contact, making Balto stop and stare at Thomas. "I guess me and you are more alike than we think," Thomas said while putting on his hood. Balto smiles softly now knowing that there is someone out there who isn't trying to hurt him. "I'll see you around," Thomas said as he walks towards his house.

Before Thomas walks into his house, he turns and sees Balto still sitting next to his trash can. "And try to stay out of trouble," Thomas said breaking a smile of his own. Balto barks in response before Thomas walks into his house. Once Balto sees Thomas walk into his house, Balto walks into his yard and then looks into the window from the kitchen. Thomas walks into the kitchen and sees his little sister doing her homework. "Need any help yet?" Thomas asks before getting into the refrigerator. "No, not yet," Rosy said while doing her math homework. Thomas nods before opening his coke and taking a drink. Jenna, Rosy's dog lays down under the kitchen table.

Suddenly both brother and sister hear a loud crash from The living room. "Shit, stay here Rosy," Thomas says before walking into the living room. Balto then moves from the kitchen window to the living room window. Thomas and Rosy's father stumbles into the house with a bottle in his hand. "Dad, you're drinking again," Thomas said looking at his father. "So, what are you? The drinking police?" His father said taking another drink from his bottle of booze. "Dad I need to lower your voice," Thomas said trying to stay calm. "What?! So your sister doesn't cry again?!" Thomas's father said loudly. Rosy hears her father in the living room. Rosy then grabs her books and goes towards the living room. Jenna gets worried and follows her owner to the living room.

"Calm down now!" Thomas shouts at his father. His father then throws his bottle at the wall smashing it. Thomas's father then pushes Thomas against the wall and holds him there. "Stop it!" Rosy shouts with tears in her eyes. "Shut up!" Their father shouts in anger. "Rosy go to your room," Thomas said calmly. Jenna then tries to pull Rosy to her room. Rosy then drops her school work and runs to her bedroom with tears in her eyes. "Don't ever make me look stupid! Do you hear me?! Ever!" Their father says before letting go of Thomas. "Now, clean this shit up!" His father shouts as he kicks the glass across the floor. Thomas and his father both hear Rosy crying upstairs. "Sure! Have a good cry kid! I'll give you something to cry about!" Their father shouts as he takes off his belt and heads upstairs. "Don't touch her!" Thomas shouts as he races upstairs. Balto then looks up finding a way up to the roof.

Balto jumps up to the roof and runs over to Rosy's bedroom window. Their father kicks the door open getting ready to swing at Rosy with his bet, but before he could do so. Thomas jumps on his father's back and prevents him to hurt his sister. "Get off of me!" Their father shouts struggling to keep his balance. Their father loses his balance and falls over hitting the lamp. Their father now out cold lays on the ground. "Is he?" Rosy starts to ask with tears running down her face. Thomas check to see if there's a pulse. "No, he's not dead," Thomas said before looking at Rosy. Thomas swallows hard before grabbing Rosy's backpack. "What are you doing?" Rosy asks her brother. "We're leaving," Thomas said as he grabbing some clothes from Rosy's closet. "Where will we go?" Rosy asks as she gets off her bed. "Away from here," Thomas answers before giving Rosy her backpack.

Thomas, Rosy, and Jenna all run out of the house with Rosy holding on to her brother's hand. Balto follows them and watches where they go. "Where are we going to stay tonight?" Rosy asks trying to keep up. "I don't know," Thomas answers nervously. "Slow down!" Rosy said accidentally let go of her brother's hand. Thomas turns and looks at his sister and takes a breath. "Come on… let's…." before Thomas can finish a cars swerves on the ice and hits Thomas. "Thomas!" Rosy screams. Thomas hits the ground a few feet away from the car and his sister. Thomas feels himself getting colder and colder as it becomes hard to keep his eyes open. Thomas tastes blood on his lip and starts hearing voices all around him. He could hear his sister's voice crying for him and the driver talking on the phone for an ambulance, but Thomas could also hear other voices around him Thomas looks towards Jenna and could hear her cries and a voice of her own.

Thomas looks up towards the sky and sees Balto looking down on him. "Don't leave kid… your sister needs you," Balto speaks in a low tone. "Wha… what?" Thomas says before closing his eyes.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: well guys I didn't think I was going to start something new until maybe 2019 but well…. here we are! Haha! Anyways sorry if it's short and tell me what you think! Not sure where I want this to go but I do know it's a story of heart and personal demons about to run wild, anyways guys let me know what you think and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. Good Thing

**Chapter 2: Good Thing**

"Thomas!" Rosy screams. Thomas shot opened his eyes finding himself in a hospital bed. Thomas looks around the room a little bit before trying to get up. "Ah," Thomas said while holding his head. "Must have gotten hit pretty good," Thomas said to himself. The door opened to his room. "Thomas!" Rosy shouts in excitement as she ran over to her brother. Thomas jumps in pain as his sister hugs him. "Easy kiddo, I'm still a little sore," Thomas said as he pats his sister on the head. "Oh, right! Sorry," Rosy said as she let's go of him. "So what happened after I get hit?" Thomas asked while adjusting himself to get comfortable. "Well the man who hit you called an abundance and then Balto stayed with you," Rosy explained.

Thomas was confused for a second. "Balto? The one that everyone hates?" Thomas asked. Rosy crossed her arms and sat in a chair. "Well, I wouldn't say everyone hates him. I and Jenna don't hate him and neither should you," Rosy said still crossing her arms. "I didn't say I hated him I was just… never mind," Thomas said as he sat back in bed. Rosy then sighed before looking down to the ground at her shoes. "Dads looking for me," Rosy said still looking to the ground. "Wait, does he know where you are?" Thomas asked. Rosy shook her head. "No, Balto took me and Jenna to his boat in the outskirts of town to stay in," Rosy explained. "Then what are you doing here? You should stay put with Balto and Jenna until I get out of here," Thomas said now sitting up from the bed. "I had to see if you were okay! I was scared!" Rosy protests as she stands up. "I know, I'm sorry I snapped at you, I shouldn't have done that, but I need you to go back with Balto and Jenna for now," Thomas said putting his hands on his sister's shoulders. Rosy nods before giving her brother a hug. "Now go out the window, I don't want someone to catch you," Thomas said still giving his sister a hug. Rosy simply nods before going out the window.

Not long after Thomas gets a visitor from someone he never wants to see again. "Where is she?" Thomas's father says while coming into the room. "Safe from you," Thomas simply said. "I'm not playing games boy! Where is your sister!" His father shouts getting angry while looking around the room for Rosy. "You're not getting her! Ever! Thomas shot back. "It's a good thing that car didn't finish you because now I will," Thomas's father says before leaving the room. Thomas throws a glass cup crossed the room out of anger. "Fuck you, Jack," Thomas says under breath. Later that night Thomas hears a scratching sound coming from the window. Thomas turns over and sees Balto at the window. Thomas then gets out of bed and runs over to the window. Thomas then opens the window and just looks at Balto. Thomas feels a pain up in his head and starts to feel fuzziness. Thomas then remembers the moments before being past out that he heard Balto speak.

"You… you told me I needed to stay for my sister," Thomas said. Balto was shocked by this. "You can hear me?" Balto asked Thomas's eyes widen as he sat down in a chair near the window. "Okay… so now I can talk to animals? I have to be dreaming," Thomas said while shaking his head. "I hate to break it to you kid, but you're not dreaming," Balto spoke up with a smile. Thomas shook himself out of his thoughts and looked back at Balto. "Take me to Rosy," Thomas said as he stood up. Balto looked up at Thomas with a confused look on his face. "Shouldn't you stay here and get better?" Balto asked. Thomas then grabs his clothes and puts them on. "If I do, my da… I mean jack will kill me," Thomas said as he snuck out the window. Balto nods and shows Thomas where his sister is. Just an hour outside of town, Balto and Thomas walk side by side. "So… where does a dog like you get his wolf looks from?" Thomas asked while walking. "My mother was a wolf and my father was a husky," Balto explains while walking.

` "Oh, I think it's cool that your a hybrid," Thomas said looking down at Balto. "Not many think so," Balto said with a chuckle. Thomas and Balto both stood in front of his boat that was sitting just far enough from the water. "Here we are," Balto said with a smile as he turned and looked at Thomas. "I already told Jenna this but… all of you can stay here with me if you want too," Balto said now nervous about what Thomas will say. Thomas turns to Balto and smiles. "Yeah, we'll stay if you're okay with it that is," Thomas said keeping his smile. "I'm okay with it, I could use the company, I mean I had Jenna to talk to but now… well… let's just go in shall we?" Balto said as he leads the way. Thomas and Balto both walk into the boat. Thomas finds Rosy sleeping next to Jenna. "She's been having a hard time since she left you," Balto said before grabbing his blue blanket and cover both Jenna and Rosy.

Thomas nods before exiting the boat, Balto noticed this and followed Thomas. "Was it something I said?" Balto asked. Thomas crossed his arms and sighed while looking out to the small town. "No, it's not that it's just…." sigh, "Rosy's only nine and I'm sixteen, I can't legally take her until I'm eighteen," Thomas explained. Balto lowered his ears and looked down away from Thomas. "I wish there more I could do for you guys," Balto spoke up. Thomas pats Balto on the head. Balto was surprised by this, but lets Thomas continue. "You've done more than you know Balto and I thank you for that," Thomas said with a smile. "You should get some rest, Rosy will be happy to see you tomorrow," Balto suggested. Thomas nods with a yawn before going in the boat to lay crossed from his sister. Balto guards the entrance of his boats and watches over Thomas, Rosy, and Jenna.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: all right guys here is chapter 2. So far I'm taking this a little bit steady as we go because this story feels different than the other that I've worked on and I hope you all enjoy that as we continue. All right, guys tell me what you think about chapter and chapter 3 will come very soon.**


	3. On The Run

Chapter 3: On The Run

"Thomas!" Rosy said as she shook her brother awake. Thomas opens his eyes, dazed from the night before. "Wha? Oh Rosy," Thomas said as he sits up and rubs his eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be in the hospital still?" Rosy asks as she hugs her brother. "I got off for good behavior," Thomas said with a smile as he hugged his sister back. Rosy then looks up at her brother. "You didn't just leave did you?" Rosy asked still looking up at her brother. Thomas just chuckles as he pats her on the head. "No, I was let go," Thomas lied. "Good! I don't want you to get into trouble," Rosy said as she stood up. Thomas nods in response. "Shall we get ready for school?" Rosy asked as she grabbed her bag. "No, wait Rosy," Thomas said as he stood up. "What?" Rosy asked as she looked to her brother.

"Listen, we can't go to school right now," Thomas said as he placed his hands on her shoulder. "Why not?" Rosy asked confused. "Because dad might find us if we go," Thomas explained. Rosy frowned in response. "Oh," Rosy simple said as she sits down on the floor Thomas then kneels down to her level. "What are we going to do?" Rosy asked as she looked up to her brother. Thomas sighs as he rubs the back of his neck. "I don't know," Thomas simply answers. Rosy frowns again as she looks down to the floor. "But we'll figure it out, I promise," Thomas said with a smile. This warms up Rosy to a smile. "Hey! I think Jenna and Balto like each other," Rosy cheered keeping her smile. This catches Thomas off guard, forgetting that he can actually talk to Balto and maybe even Jenna. "Why do you say that?" Thomas asks.

"Well… they were outside together and I don't know, I think they just like each other." Rosy explains. "Uh huh," Thomas said with a smile as he stands up. "Stay here, I'm gonna go find them," Thomas said putting on his hood. Rosy nods as she grabs Balto's blanket and curls up in it. Thomas leaves the boat and looks for Balto and Jenna. "Man it is cold out here," Thomas said to himself as he looks. Thomas then finds Balto and Jenna on the beach talking to each other. Thomas takes in a deep breath before walking over to them. Balto catches Thomas at the corner of his eye and smiles as he walks over to him and Jenna. "Good morning," Balto said keeping his smile. "Morning," Thomas said as he walked up. Thomas then looks to Jenna and nervously rubs the back of his neck. "Um… so…" Thomas started to say.

"Balto told me everything," Jenna spoke up with a smile. "Oh, okay," Thomas said now relieved. "Is Rosy awake?" Jenna asked looking up to Thomas. Thomas nods in response, "Okay," Jenna said as she makes her way back to Balto's boat. Thomas and Balto both watch Jenna leave to the boat. Thomas then turns to look at Balto and catches him still watching Jenna leave. "Do you like her?" Thomas asked as he crossed his arms. Balto breaks himself out of his thoughts and looks up at Thomas. "What? No, we were just talking," Balto said looking up at Thomas. "Right, your secrets safe with me," Thomas said with a smile. "Is it that obvious?" Balto asked. Thomas nods in responses. Balto then lowers his ears and turns away from Thomas.

"What's the matter?" Thomas asks. "I guess I'm not sure if she would like me back," Balto said still with his ears down. Thomas gets down on one knee and looks at Balto in the eye. "If one thing is for sure, saving me and Rosy is a plus in her book," Thomas said as he pats Balto on the head. "You think so?" Balto asked. Thomas nods, "I'm sure of it," Thomas adds. Balto smiles at that. Thomas then stands up and then looks towards the boat and sees Rosy playing with Jenna. A newspaper a carried in the air hitting Thomas's shoulder. Thomas grabs the newspaper from his arm and reads it. "Shit," Thomas said while reading it. "What's wrong?" Balto asks as he looks up st Thomas.

"Looks like my dad used the newspaper for missing kids," Thomas answered before showing Balto. "Then we should keep you two out of sight," Balto said as he looked up at Thomas. Thomas nodded before tossing the newspaper. Balto and Thomas both make their way back to his boat. "Rosy it's time to get inside," Thomas said placing a hand on her shoulder. "How come?" Rosy's asks. "Because we don't need anyone seeing us here," Thomas explained. "Oh," Rosy frowns as she starts walking into the boat. Thomas then felt and heard his stomach growl, Balto heard this as well. "You guys must be hungry," Balto spoke up.

"Yeah we are," Thomas said looking at a Balto. "I can get you some food if you want," Balto suggested. "Balto, you don't have do that," Thomas protested. "It's no problem Thomas, besides I'm hungry too," Balto said with a smile. Thomas nods, "Okay, but be careful out there," Thomas said as he pets Balto on the head. Balto chuckled before leaving. Thomas and Jenna both go in the boat and wait for Balto to get back. "Who were you talking to?" Rosy asked now wrapped in Balto's blanket. Thomas chuckles before sitting down next to his sister. "No one, I was just talking to myself," Thomas said while looking at Rosy with a smile. "Oh," Rosy said as she looked forward. "I'm hungry," Rosy said looking back her brother. "I know I am too," Thomas said as he place his arm around his sisters arm.

Jack sits in his truck drinking some hard alcohol. "Fucking kids," he says before taking around drink. "Hey! Get out of here!" A local Grocery boy shouts at Balto who was holding a bag of apples in his mouth. "Why would need apples?" Jack asked himself. Balto runs off towards the beach with the sack of apples.. "I wonder," Jack said taking another drink before following Balto with his truck. Jack pulls far behind Balto trying not to be seen from the hybrid. Jack stops the track in the sand and watches Balto head inside his boat. Jack takes one last big swig from his alcohol drink and gets out of the truck and walks over to the boat.

Balto walks into his he's boat and places the apples down. "Apples! Oh thank you Balto!" Rosy said as she hugged Balto and kissed him on the head. "Thank you," Thomas said as he pats Balto on the head. Balto then goes behind a box and grabs a bag of dog food for him and Jenna. The four of them eat peacefully until they someone outside. "Thomas? Who's that?" Rosy asks worried. Balto and Jenna both start growling. "I don't like this," Thomas said as he stood up. Thomas then goes over to the doorway of the boat to see what was going on. "I found you!" Jack shouts punching Thomas in the face. Thomas falls to the ground as Rosy screams. "Rosy run!" Thomas shouted looking over to his sister.

Rosy ran over to the window and went outside. "Rosy come here sweetie," Jack said as he took a step forward. "No!" Thomas said as he grabbed Jacks leg stopping him from going any further. "Get off of me," Jack said kicking Thomas in the face. "Jenna go with Rosy, I got him," Balto ordered. Jenna nodded before jumping out the window to join Rosy. Balto jumps forward at Jack only for jack to catch him mid air and throws him against the wall. Jack then rushes outside to find Rosy out on the beach with Jenna protecting her. "Rosy! It's time to go home!" Jack shouts in anger. "No! You hit Thomas!" Rosy shouts back at her father. "I'll hit you too! You little brat!" Jacks shouts as he steps forward.

Thomas jumps from behind of Jack and knocks him down. Rosy holds Jenna closely as she watches her brother fight their father. "Stay away from her!" Thomas shouts trying to hold onto Jack. Balto runs passed Thomas and Jack to help protect Jenna and Rosy. "I'll break every bone in you body!" Jacks shouts as he slams Thomas on his back in the sand. "Ah!" Thomas shouts in pain. "You were always a mistake!" Jack spits on Thomas before repeatedly punching him. "Stop!" Rosy cries. Jack didn't stop, he just continued to punch Thomas. Rosy now in tears tries to run to her brother but is stopped by Balto and Jenna. "STOP!" Rosy screams at the top of her lungs.

As Rosy scream at the top of her lungs a strong force of nature throws Jack in the air and slams him against the boat knocking him out cold. Thomas turns and looks at his sister. Rosy now with some blood running down her nose collapses to the ground. "Shit, Rosy!" Thomas said as he stood up quickly and ran over to her. "Oh no, Rosy," Jenna said as she nuzzled her. "No," Balto said in a low tone. "Rosy!" Thomas said as grabbed and held her. "She's still alive," Thomas said looking at Balto and Jenna. "Oh thank goodness," Jenna breathes in relief. Balto hears police sirens. "I think we better go," Balto suggested. Thomas nods as he carries Rosy. The four of them all run into the forest leaving Jack unconscious by the boat.

Kodiwolf321 A/N: Well guys, how was that for a twist? Things just keep getting worse for them. Hopefully something good will come soon! Alright guys tell me what you think and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	4. Dusk till Dawn

Chapter 4: Dusk Till Dawn

Thomas holds Rosy while Balto and Jenna follow close behind him as they all race through the forest. Thomas holds his sister close to him as they run. Nightfall started to come as they continued through the forest. Balto spotted an old cabin just crossed the river. "We can stay in there for the night," Balto suggested. Thomas nodded as they all walked over the frozen ice. Thomas walked slowly so he wouldn't crack the ice. Once they made it to the old cabin. Thomas pushed the door open with full force. Thomas entered the cabin and placed Rosy down on an old bed that was in the cabin. Balto and Jenna both came in after Thomas, Jenna then jumped into the bed to keep Rosy warm.

"I'll go see if I can get some firewood," Thomas said as he leaves the cabin. Balto looks to Jenna, "I'll go and make sure nothing happens to him," Balto said to Jenna. "Jenna nods as she lays her head on Rosy's side. Balto left the cabin and followed Thomas outside. Once Balto made it outside he found Thomas crying on the ground next to some firewood that was already cut up. "Thomas? What's the matter?" Balto asks as he walks over to Thomas. "I should've been more protective of her," Thomas said as he looked at his friend. "But she's safe now and that should count for something," Balto said with a warm smile. Thomas nods and wipes his tears away. "But what she did back there to save us? What was that?" Thomas asked. Balto was taking back by this. "I don't know, but whatever she did it saved us," Balto explained.

"She's waking up!" Jenna said from inside the cabin. Thomas grabs the firewood and heads inside the cabin with Balto behind him. "Rosy," Thomas said as he sets down the firewood as runs over to her. "Thomas?" Rosy said as she opened her eyes. Thomas wraps a blanket around Rosy and holds her close to him. "Where are we?" Rosy asked. Thomas looked at his sister and held her close to keep her warm. "In a cabin," Thomas simply said. "Oh," Rosy said as she held the blanket close to her. "I'm cold," Rosy said as she looked up to her brother. Thomas nods as he stands up and grabs the firewood and starts a fire in the cabin. Almost immediately, Thomas feels the heat filling the room. 'How are you feeling?' Thomas asks. 'I have a headache.' Rosy answers. Jenna lays her head on Rosy's lap. 'Rosy, what do you remember?' Thomas asks her as she sat up. 'Nothing. I remember nothing. Thomas, I'm tired.' Thomas walks to his sister and lays down next to her. Balto follows his move and lays down as well, and Thomas, Jenna, and Rosy fell asleep, with Balto staying semi-awake to keep an eye.'

'Thomas, the fire's out. You'll need the get more firewood.' Balto says in the morning. 'Explains why it started to get colder after 3 am.' Jenna answers. Thomas only grumbles something, gets up and heads outside for more firewood. Jenna follows him outside, and as they stand by the wood, Jenna's ears stand up. 'Thomas, I can hear dogs. I think they're trying to follow our trail.' Thomas looks up, listens closely and also hears the dogs. 'Balto, bring Rosy. We need to get out of here!' Thomas says. Balto comes outside with Rosy, and he can also hear the dogs. 'Well, past here, it's only wooded. There's no other place we can go.' Thomas starts thinking long and hard. 'We'll have to risk it.' Thomas finally answers. 'Are you sure?' Jenna asks. 'Yes.' Thomas answers. Saying that he walks off into the woods, followed by Jenna, and Balto, while Thomas carries the sleeping Rosy, wrapped in a blanket.

Thomas and his group finds an old wolf den and stays inside there until it was safe to move again. Rosy now awake is playing with Jenna deeper in the den while Thomas and Balto keep a look out at the entrance. "We can't keep running Thomas," Balto said looking up at Thomas. Thomas looks down at his friend and sighs. "I know, but what choice do we have," Thomas said as he crossed his arms Balto nods now understanding. "Thomas!" Rosy said as she ran up behind Thomas and hugs him. "Hey," Thomas said as he turns around hugs his sister. "I'm hungry Thomas," Rosy said looking up at her brother. "I know, I am too," Thomas said as he pats Rosy on the head. "Come on, We're close to the white mountain," Thomas said as he exited the den.

Rosy, Balto, and Jenna all followed Thomas out of the den. As Thomas walked out of the den he was hit in the back of the head with a shovel. "THOMAS!" Rosy screams. The man who hit Thomas In the back of the head was their father. Balto and Jenna both started growling and protecting Rosy from the troubled man. "Rosy! We're going home right now!" Jack said as he grips the shovel. "No!" Rosy said as she backed away. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not!" Jack shouts as he steps forward. "No!" Rosy said as she ran away. Jack followed her through the snow with his shovel in his hand.

"Leave me alone!" Rosy screamed in fear. "Get back here right now!" Jack screamed in anger. "No!" Rosy screamed again. Rosy and Jack both came to a frozen river. Rosy stopped on the lake and watched as her father chased after her. "Daddy please stop!" Rosy pleaded with her father. "No!" he said with anger. The fire in his eyes scared Rosy, she knew that he didn't want to take her home. He only wanted to hurt her. "Get away from me!"Rosy shouted. Jack only walked closer to Rosy. "I said GET AWAY!" Rosy screamed. A huge force broke the ice and Jack fell through the ice. Rosy screamed before running into the dark forest.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N Hey guys I hoped you liked this chapter I worked RealGhostwolf55 and I can't thank him enough for working this with me anyways see you in the next chap**


	5. Find You

**Chapter 5: Find You**

Thomas wakes up in the snow. His head hurts, and as he tries to sit up, he gets dizzy, resulting in him almost blacking out again. He curses, slowly sits back up and looks around. Snow on the ground, footsteps leading into the forest. 'Damn you Jack', he curses, and he groans as he feels the large lump on his head. He tries to get up again, and his vision fades again. He almost falls again, and is just able to grab himself onto the tree next to him. He stumbles to the nearby pond, and drinks. That takes away the dry feeling in his mouth. He looks up. Footsteps from the side of the pond, leading into the forest, and larger footsteps leading back to town. 'Rosy', Thomas whispers, 'Rosy i' m coming."

"Rosy!" Thomas shouted still in some pain, no answer. "Rosy!" Thomas called again but still no answer. "Rosy! Where are you!" Thomas called now worried for his sister. "Thomas," Balto said from behind Thomas. "Balto!" Thomas said as turned around and looked at his friend. Thomas ran over to Balto and hugged him. "Where's Rosy?" Thomas asked. Balto lowered his ears. "I... I don't we lost her when your father attacked us," Balto answered. "Balto! Thomas!" Jenna called from the hill. "Jenna?" Balto said as he looked up the hill. Jenna then raced down the hill and join them.

"Have you've found Rosy yet?" Jenna asked worried. "No we haven't," Balto said looking down from Jenna. "We need to find her. She's probably cold and scared," Jenna said still worried. "Then let's get moving," Thomas ordered. Balto and Jenna nodded as they started to sniff out her scent. "Rosy!" Thomas called out her name. "I got her sent!" Balto spoke up. "Good, take us to her," Thomas said as he looked at Balto. Balto nodded as he took the led to find Rosy. The three of them all walked down the road until they found a bridge. Balto then sniffed out Rosy's scent again which led him down under the bridge. "I found her!" Balto said from under the bridge.

Thomas and Jenna both went under the bridge and found Rosy shivering and holding herself. "Rosy," Thomas said as he walked over to his sister. Rosy looked up at her brother with red eyes from crying. "Thomas... there's something wrong with me;" Rosy said now looking away from her brother. Thomas kneeled down to her level and turned her face to look at him. "There's nothing wrong with you," Thomas said looking at her in the eye. Rosy then jumped into his arms and hugged him. Rosy then let's go of her brother and looked at him. "I... I think killed daddy," Rosy confessed looking her brother in the eye. Thomas was taken back by this. "What do you mean you think you killed dad?" Thomas asked.

Rosy looks up at Thomas with tears in her eyes. 'I don't know. I… I just….' Thomas hugs his little sister, holding her near. 'It's okay. Don't think about it.' Balto walks over to Thomas and taps his head against him. 'Thomas. I smell people coming this way, we'd better get moving.' Jenna looks over to them and calls them over. 'Balto's right. There are people coming this way. Thomas, I know it's risky, but we are not far from White Mountain. Maybe we could go there?' 'I don't know Jenna. They'll recognize us and we'll be sent back home.' Jenna looks over her shoulder.

'What other choices do we have Thomas?' Thomas looks at the others. I don't know. I really don't. Can we just get away from here? There are people coming this way and if they find us, I don't know what to do.' 'Well, you heard Rosy. Your dad might be dead. That means that it must be safe to go back. What else could happen to you.' 'But what if he isn't dead. Then we'll be walking right into his arms.' Balto looks up at his friend. He's never seen him so angry. 'Maybe we should go back to the den, see if we can stay there for the night. It's not too far from here after all, and we can decide what we do there.' Thomas looks at Balto with anger. 'And go back toward town? Are you crazy? We cannot go there, they know about it. And we cannot go to White Mountain. We have nowhere to go.' Saying that, Thomas walks off through the trees, leaving Rosy, Jenna and Balto behind. 'Stay with Rosy, I'll go after him', Jenna says, before running off, following Thomas.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N hello everyone how are you doing? I hope enjoyed this chapter as we did making it sorry it's been a while since I posted really anything, but now I'm back from the little hiatus I had lol anyways I'll see you in the next chapter real soon!**


	6. Hard

**Chapter 6: Hard**

Thomas ran through the woods until he found a park bench. Thomas sat down at the park bench and cried. Jenna followed Thomas and found him at the park bench. Jenna walked up to him and sat down next to him. "Thomas I know you're hurting right now but we need a new place to stay," Jenna said as she looked at Thomas. Thomas looked at her with his eyes red from crying. "I know we do, but I just don't know how we're going to do it," Thomas said looking at Jenna. Jenna nuzzled Thomas's side and took a deep breath. "Please just give White Mountain a try for us," Jenna pleaded as she nuzzled him again. Thomas nodded as he took a deep breath. "Okay… I'll try it for us," Thomas said as he stood up. Jenna smiled at this as she stood up and jumped off the bench.

Thomas and Jenna both started walked to the bridge where Balto and Rosy were hiding. As Thomas and Jenna were walking back, they started talking about Rosy's abilities. "So what do you think about Rosy's abilities?" Jenna asked as they walked along. Thomas looked down as they walked. "I don't know, I mean I still don't understand my own abilities," Thomas said now thinking about him talking to animals. "Do you think there are other kids like us?" Thomas asked as he puts his hands in his pocket. "I don't know, maybe," Jenna answered as they made it to the bridge. Thomas and Jenna both walked up to the bridge and found Balto and Rosy under the bridge.

Thomas walked over to Rosy and took out his hand. "Rosy, I'm sorry for leaving you like that," Thomas said still with his hand out. Rosy smiled and took his hand. "I'll try to be a better brother to you I promise," Thomas said as he pulled Rosy up. Rosy then gave her brother a big hug. "You'll always be a brother to me," Rosy said as she continued to hug her brother. Thomas couldn't help but hug his sister back. Balto and Jenna both stood next to each other smiling at their humans. "Alright, let's go find us a new home," Thomas said as he broke away from the hug. Rosy looked up at her brother and nodded. Thomas, Rosy, Balto, and Jenna walked out from under the bridge and walked towards White Mountain.

While back at the frozen lake Jacks hand bursts through the ice, his hand now blue from the cold ice starts to regain its normal color after feeling the cool air. Jack now jumps up from the water and places himself on the river bank. His face was frozen with the rest of his skin blue with the cold. Jack laughed as he started to control the cold from his skin. Jack regained his normal color and warmth as he stood up. Jack couldn't really believe what he was seeing since he should have been dead from the ice cold water. "I'm coming for you kids, just wait and see," Jack said to himself as he started walking back to Nome.

 **Six weeks later...**

Thomas was handed some keys to an old loft that was crossed from the school. Thomas unlocked and opened the door to the loft and walked inside with Rosy, Balto, and Jenna. The loft was a little bit broken down and dusty but at least it was better than being outside. Everyone took a good look around as Thomas shut the front door. " This place is gross," Rosy said as she sat down on an old bed that was left behind. Thomas looked at his sister and smiled, "Well it's better than being outside," Thomas said as he crossed his arms. Rosy sighed with a nod as she looked out the window. Balto and Jenna sniffed around before walking over to Rosy and sitting next to her.

"Well once we clean the place up, it'll be a nice home," Thomas said as he grabbed a broom and started sweeping up the dust from the floor. Rosy nodded as she started to help her brother clean. After a few hours of cleaning, the loft started to look nice for a change. Thomas now started to work on the breakers to get the lights going. "Yes!" Thomas cheered as the lights came on. "That should do it," Thomas said as he closed the breaker box. "Um… Thomas," Rosy said from behind her brother. Thomas turned around and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Rosy was controlling a floating cup in the air. "How are you doing that?" Thomas asked keeping his eyes on the cup.

Suddenly the cup fell to the ground along with Rosy, Thomas ran over to his sister and held her up. Rosy's nose started to bleed. "Hey, are you okay?" Thomas asked as he held her in his arms. Rosy wiped the blood from her nose as she looked up at her brother. "Thomas? What's happening to me?" Rosy asked as she regained her strength to stand up. "I think you need to tell her about us," Balto spoke up from behind Thomas. Thomas sighed before standing up. "Rosy this might be hard to understand but… I think we have special abilities," Thomas said as he kneeled down to his sister level. "What kind of abilities?" Rosy said as she started to get scared. With Rosy feeling her emotions running high from fear. The lights started to flicker and things started to float in the air. "Thomas! What's happening?" Rosy said as she started to breathe hard.

Thomas then stood up and looked around as everything started to float and fly across the room. "Thomas!" Rosy shouted with her nose started to bleed again. Thomas got down one knee and looked at his sister in the eye. "Rosy I need you to calm down please," Thomas said softly as he placed his hands on his sister's shoulders. Rosy nodded as she started to calm herself down. The lights and floating cups started to calm down as well. "Take a deep breath," Thomas said breathing in and out. Rosy did the same as calmed herself down some more. Thomas smiled with a nod. "Alright, now let's talk about this shall we?" Thomas said as he sat down on the old bed. Rosy nodded as she sat down next to her brother.

For about two hours of talking, things started to settle down and be calm. "So you can talk to Balto and Jenna?" Rosy asked looking at her brother. Thomas nodded with a half smile. "Cool huh?" Thomas asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I wish I could do that," Rosy said as she looked down at the ground. "Hey, I wish I could what you can do," Thomas said trying to lighten the mood. Rosy then looked at her brother. "What is that I do?" Rosy asked confused. "Well, how do you feel when you do those things," Thomas asked. Rosy shrugged at first before answering. "It's like my mind goes numb but I feel strong with my mind at the same time," Rosy explained. Thomas thought for a moment to see what kind of power she has and he could only think of one thing.

"Telekinesis," Thomas said out loud. Rosy looked at her brother with a confused look on her face. "Tele… what?" Rosy asked still looking at her brother. "Telekinesis, its a power that you use with your mind," Thomas explained. "Oh," Rosy said looking back down at the floor. Rosy then looked at the cup that was floating earlier. Rosy smiled as she used her Telekinesis to lift up the cup again. Rosy used her power to make the cup come to her, once the cup was in her hand she let go of her power. "I think I'll get the hang of this," Rosy said with a smile as she looked at her brother. Thomas then glared at his sister. "Rosy, you need to keep this to yourself and not show anyone else," Thomas said still looking at his sister. Rosy then frowned before agreeing with her brother. "Oh okay," Rosy simply said before laying down in bed.

Thomas then sighed before standing up and turning off the light and heading over to the bed. "You ready for school?" Thomas said as he laid down and looked at his sister. "Yeah, I guess so," Rosy replied in a sad tone. "What's wrong?" Thomas asked. Rosy sighed before answering. "I just know anybody in this town," Rosy answered. Thomas smiled while looking at his sister. "I'm sure you'll make new friends in no time," Thomas said as he yawned. Rosy smiled at that. "You think so?" Rosy asked with a yawn of her own. "I know so, now get some sleep," Thomas said as he turned over on his side. Rosy yawned before turning on her side and falling asleep. Balto and Jenna both laid down next to each other by the bed. The family of four now sleeps soundly for the first time in a while.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Hey guys I know it's been a while since I've done anything and I'm trying to get back in the grind, but you know life happens lol its hard when life is supposed to give you lemons to make lemonade but I guess they missed me and decided to hit Ariana Grande at Coachella. Sorry not sorry XD but like I said things are getting back together and new chapters are coming soon to this and other stories of mine. Oh, and by the way, I have something coming along with steelefan real soon so look out for that! Alright, guys, I'll see you real soon!**


	7. Self Control

**Chapter 7: Self Control**

Thomas turns on the lights, waking Rosy up. 'Thomas, I'm still tired can I go back to sleep', she asks while yawning. 'Nope. You have school today, remember? Now get ready before you're late.' Rosy gets up and stretches and walks over to the little table for breakfast. 'Thomas, I don't like school. It's boring and I don't have many friends.' Thomas chuckles as she says that. 'Well, you did yell at the teacher on your first day. Maybe you just didn't give off a good first impression. Just give them some time, be a little nicer and you'll make friends within no-time.' Rosy throws her brother an angry look and opens the door. 'Well, I'll be at school then.' Saying that she walks out into the sweet spring air. Thomas chuckles a bit as she slams the door shut, reminded of the time when her anger activated her telekinesis. 'Well that went good', Balto says as he walks up to Thomas. 'I think it did.'

Rosy was in her class and taking a test while minding her own business. A girl from behind her suddenly flicked her on her back. Rosy looked back at her with a glare. "What are you staring at?" The girl asked rudely. Rosy rolled her eyes as she turned around and did the rest of the test. Once the class was over and it was time for recess, Rosy walked outside with all the other kids. Rosy was minding her own business as he was playing the slide. The same girl and two of her friends waiting at the top of the slide and waited for Rosy to come up again. "Hello Rosy," said the girl from class. "Hi.," Rosy said as she got on top of the slide.

'I heard you live with your brother. Where' mommy? Or daddy? Did they leave you?' The two other girls giggle and Rosy starts anger building up inside her, before getting control over the situation again. 'Not in the mood. Leave me alone.' Saying that she slides down the slide and tries to walk away, but gets stopped. 'We never said you were allowed to leave.' Rosy gets pushed and falls to the floor. 'Oh, poor girl. Did mommy leave you? Mommy didn't like you, did she?' Rosy starts to shake with anger. How dare this girl talk about her mother like that. 'My mom is dead. Leave me alone.' The girls giggle. 'Poor Rosy, is mommy dead? Did she die?' The girl laughs as she sees Rosy shake with anger, tears falling down her face at the thought of her mother. 'I SAID, LEAVE, ME, ALONE', Rosy yells. The wind picks up, throwing the girls back 2 feet. The girls look at Rosy as she raises her hand, pushing back again. 'FREAK. YOU'RE A FREAK.' Rosy shakes her head and looks at the others, terrified. She grabs her stuff and runs back home.

Rosy crashes through the door, her mouth salty due to the tears. She throws her bag on the floor, before screaming at the top of her voice. Various books get thrown out of their bookcase and fly across the room. She falls onto her bed, tears still falling down her face. She feels Jenna pushing her way under her arm and falling down next to her, keeping her company. 'Jenna', she whispers, before falling asleep.

Thomas and Balto walk into the apartment and sees all the books and papers all on the ground. "I'm gonna kill her," Thomas said as he closed the door and places down the groceries. "Wait," Jenna said as she got off the bed and walked over to Thomas. "She seems very upset when she got home. I think something happened at school," Jenna explained. "Not again," Thomas said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I wish she had the ability to talk to me," Jenna added. "Me too," Thomas said as he started putting the groceries away.

Maybe you should talk to her Thomas.' Thomas turns around slowly, facing Balto. 'How do I talk to her about her powers? I don't understand them, and neither does she.' Balto just wants to say something when Rosy groans from her bed. 'Thomas', she says, standing up in the process. Thomas sees her tear-stained face, walks over to her and hugs her. 'Don't worry Rosy. You're safe here.' Rosy starts crying again and holds herself tightly against her brother. She calms down somewhat, tears still falling down her face. 'They were bullying me about mom, and I got angry and…. Thomas, I lost control', she says, her voice breaking up as she starts crying again. 'It's okay, just relax. I'll sort this, trust me. But you are going to need to do one this for me.' Rosy looks at him with her sad, wet eyes. 'Clean up the room. You made quite a mess and I'm not cleaning it up.' He smiles as he says that and walks off. Rosy starts to pick up the books she had thrown with her powers and putting them back on their spots when her eyes fall onto a piece of paper in her bag. She hadn't noticed it before and decides to read it. 'Nobody likes you Rosy.' Rosy feels the anger building up in her again, but hugs Jenna, calming herself down again. 'I think I'm broken Jenna', She says before walking out the door.

Jenna couldn't just let her go on her own for the fact that she's just a little girl. Jenna jumps off the bed and walks out the door to go after Rosy. Nightfall came as Rosy walked down the street with her hood on. Tears rolled down her face as she thinks of her mother and wonders what she would say about her abilities. Rosy walks past a house and noticed it was the same girl's house that bullied her at school. Rosy's sadness turns to anger as she uses her power to smash the window. The girl and her family scream as Rosy run away.

She runs into one of the small dark alleys in town. She falls to the ground, tired, alone and afraid. She shouldn't have run away. She hears footsteps, looks over and sees Jenna standing there, looking at her. 'Jenna. I'm so sorry', she says as she hugs her tightly. 'Nice dog you've got.' Rosy turns around and sees an older girl looking at her. Her blue eyes shining in the light of her oil lamp. 'It's late. You're Rosy, right? You live with your brother. Come, I'll walk you home.' She gives Rosy a hand getting up. 'I'm Mira, by the way. I saw you at school.' They start walking back to Rosy's house. 'What were you doing back there in that alley? That isn't a place for a young girl like you, is it?' Rosy looks at Mira. 'I. I was hiding. From myself.' Mira looks at her and sees the sadness and fear, but also anger in her eyes. 'I won't even ask what you mean by that. Instead, I'm going to ask what your dog is called.' 'Jenna. Say hi Jenna.' Jenna lets out a small bark and looks at Mira.

'She's smart.' Rosy laughs a little. 'See, no need to be angry. Or sad. Come, we're almost there.' They walk over to the house, where Thomas is already standing. 'I heard Jenna's bark and. Oh. Hi, I'm Thomas. I'm Rosy's brother.' Mira looks at Thomas and grins. 'Hi, Thomas. I'm Mira. I found your Rosy not too far from here, so I walked her home. Hope that's not a problem.' 'Not at all. Thanks.' Mira smiles, says goodnight and walks off. 'She's nice. Now, come on Rosy, we need to talk.' Saying that he walks inside. Rosy looks at Mira as she walks inside. 'Good night Mira', she whispers and follows her brother through the door.

Thomas sat down a crossed from Rosy and looked at her in the eye. "Where were you," Thomas asked strongly. Rosy swallowed hard knowing her brother would be furious with her. "I... I... I was walking and then I used my power on a house of the girl who bullied me," Rosy explained getting ready for the roar of her brother. "WHAT?!" Thomas shouted as he stood up. "Rosy! Do you know what this means!" Thomas shouted some more. "No," Rosy squeaked. "Someone could have seen you! Or worse they could have reported you!" Thomas said still angry. Balto and Jenna both looked at each other knowing this wasn't the best way to deal with things. "Thomas, I think you need to calm down," Balto spike up.

Shut it Balto', Thomas snaps, as he turns back to his sister. 'Rosy, what you did was stupid, reckless and careless. You're grounded.' Rosy looks at her brother with anger and sadness. 'Thomas, you need to calm down. Now.' Thomas slowly looks at Jenna. 'Fine. I'll back off. But only after one more question. How much did Mira see?' Rosy looks at her brother, her eyes big and scared. 'I… I don't know, Thomas.' Thomas feels the anger build up in him. 'Great', he says. 'Now I need to take care of that as well. You'd better get your act together young lady, or you'll be in big trouble. Now clean your room and go to bed before I get back.' He walks through the door, slamming it shut behind him. 'Jenna, what have I done', Rosy says, the tears filling her eyes again. Jenna lays against Rosy, comforting her. 'Balto, she's really sad. And you saw Thomas. Could you go see if you can talk to him, maybe convince him it wasn't all Rosy's fault.' 'I can try.' Saying that he walks over to the door and walks out, but only after turning back and looking at Jenna. 'Stay safe Jenna', he says. 'You to Balto.' He turns around and walks back out, following Thomas' scent.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N hello everyone, sorry for the wait on this chapter I've been really busy with other stories and collabs and well... life XD thanks for taking the time to read this I and Ghost really appreciate it :D and how do you guys like Mira? What do you think she's up to? Let us know in a review and we'll see you next time!**

 **RealGhostwolf55 A/N: Things are not looking good as they escalate quickly. I have been working hard on this chapter trying my best to get my pieces as good as possible and I can't thank Kodiwolf321 enough for giving me this opportunity to help him with this. Anyway, enjoy and we'll see you in the next chapter. Ghost out!**


	8. Who You Are

**Chapter 8: Who You Are**

Jack walks down an alleyway in Nome with his hood on. Jack stumbles as he walks trying to keep himself from falling down. Jack touches the wall of a brick building and freezes it with just the touch of his hand. "What's happening to me?" Jack said as he looked at the wall now frozen in ice. Jack's eyes turned ice blue as he smiled at his new powers. "Jack! is that you?" a man said behind Jack. John, a man who Jack owed money to was standing behind him. "You still owe me, money man," John said as he placed his hand on Jacks' shoulder. Jack quickly turned around and grabbed John by his throat. Jack penned John against the wall and started freezing his throat. Jack completely freezes John's body before throwing him on the ground and smashing him into little pieces. Jack smiles before taking off down the alley.

 **(Meanwhile in White Mountain)**

Thomas walked down the street hoping to find Mira and explain to her about Rosy's and his powers. Thomas placed his hands in his pocket as he walked along. Thomas felt like he was being followed, Thomas turns and sees Balto following him. "Why are you following me?" Thomas asked as Balto walked up to him. "We need to talk about what you did back there," Balto said as he looked up at Thomas. "There's nothing to talk about," Thomas said before continuing to walk. "Yes we do," Balto said as he got in front of Thomas and stopped him from walking. "All I was trying to do is keep her safe," Thomas said, feeling his blood boil. Balto opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a bell of someone going into a shop. Thomas and Balto looked at the shop and saw Mira inside the shop.

We'll talk later', Thomas says as he walks off. 'Not this again Thomas. You know just as well as me that she can't control her powers. Hey. DON'T WALK AWAY FROM THIS MAN.' Thomas keeps on walking, ignoring Balto yelling at him. 'I hate it when he does that', Balto mutters to himself as he turns around and walks back home.

Thomas enters the store and walks over to Mira. 'Hey, I saw you enter and thought why not go talk.' Mira turns around and grins. 'Hey. You're Thomas, right? Rosy's brother.' Thomas nods. 'Yeah. Anyway, I wanted to thank you again for bringing Rosy back. I don't know what could have happened to her if you hadn't found her.' She grins again and looks at him. 'I have to talk to you about something. But not here. Listen, there's an old hut just outside town. Meet me there in 45 minutes.' Saying that she pays for her stuff and walks off.

(Back in Nome)

Jack walks down the now pitch-black street, headed toward the forest. He smiles. Now those little children will know what real fear is. He'll teach them a lesson they'll never forget. He starts thinking of ways to hurt them, not only physically but also mentally. But then he remembers something. He gets a flashback to when Rosy pushed him into the ice. 'That little. I have to be extra careful around them then. Whatever. I'll get them no matter what.' Saying that he starts walking into the forest.

Thomas and Balto walk to the outskirts of town and find the old hut. "I guess this is it," Thomas said as they walked closer to the hut. Thomas then knocks on the door as Balto stands next to him. Mira opens the door and smiles as she sees Thomas and Balto at her door. "Good you found the place," Mira said with a smile. "Well it is the only hut out here," Thomas said with chuckled. "Yeah, I like it out here, come on in," Mira said as she moved to let Thomas and Balto come inside her hut. Thomas and Balto both come inside and then sat down on the couch.

You want anything to drink?' Mira walks over to the little kitchen in the corner. 'You live here? Must be tough.' She turns around and looks at Thomas. 'Of course, I don't live here. I live with my father next to the hospital. No, I use this place when I can't bring someone home.' She continues with making the drinks and shortly after brings over 2 warms cups of tea. 'I don't see you at school. And I barely see you around town.' Thomas looks at her as she sits down next to him. 'I do odd jobs for the people in town. In the last couple of weeks, it has been woodcutting. It pays well.' She smiles. 'I thought as much. And what's the deal with the dogs? Who takes care of them?' 'Rosy does mostly. Jenna, the red one, follows her practically everywhere. And Balto follows me.'

Rosy sits on her bed, with Jenna's head on her lap. 'I did make a mistake, didn't I girl.' Jenna gets up and looks at her. She then jumps off the bed and walks to the door. She barks once, trying to get Rosy to follow. 'I'm grounded. I can't go outside.' Jenna then barks again, and Rosy lets in. 'Okay, but we'll have to be back before Thomas gets back.' She then gets up and opens the door, letting Jenna run outside before following her.

"So why did you want me to talk to you here?" Thomas asked. Mira smiled as she started to control the shadows around them. "I'm just like you're sister only I have different kinds of powers," Mira explained. "So, you did see what she did at that girl's house?" Thomas asked looking at Mira. Mira nodded, "I did, and I think you guys could use some help from me," Mira said with another smile.

Thomas sits down and looks at Mira. 'So, if you also have powers, then what are they? I haven't seen you use any power. And where are your parents? I've never seen them around either.' Mira looks down to the floor, as the pain starts to come back. 'They… they died 3 months ago. In an accident.' Thomas looks at her. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked.' Mira looks up again and smiles sadly. 'As for my powers, they are pretty hard to explain. So I think it's best if I show them.' Saying that she turns around and walks outside.

Rosy looks around, trying to see if Thomas was anywhere. 'Come, Jenna, let's go.' She crosses the street, followed by Jenna right behind her. They walk into the shop across their house and are greeted by the shop owner. 'Hey there Rosy. Anything I can do for you today?' She looks up and smiles. 'Yes. I upset my brother today and want to make it up to him.' He looks down at Rosy and grins. 'You know what? I might know something. Follow me.'

Thomas and Balto both follow Mira outside and followed her out to the forest. "Now, Look at your shadow," Mira said looking at Thomas's shadow. Thomas's shadow moved up from the ground and stood next to Thomas's. "Whoa," Thomas said as he backed away from the shadow. "You can control shadows?" Thomas asked now looking at Mira. Mira smiled as she turns off the shadow. Mira's nose started to bleed like Rosy's when she used her powers. "Your nose is bleeding," Thomas said looking at Mira's bloody nose. "Oh sorry," Mira said as she wiped away the blood from her nose. "That happens when I haven't used my powers in a while," Mira said with another smile.

Thomas and Balto both follow Mira outside and followed her out to the forest. "Now, Look at your shadow," Mira said looking at Thomas's shadow. Thomas's shadow moved up from the ground and stood next to Thomas's. "Whoa," Thomas said as he backed away from the shadow. "You can control shadows?" Thomas asked now looking at Mira. Mira smiled as she turns off the shadow. Mira's nose started to bleed like Rosy's when she used her powers. "You're nose is bleeding," Thomas said looking at Mira's bloody nose. "Oh sorry," Mira said as she wiped away the blood from her nose. "That happens when I haven't used my powers in a while," Mira said with another smile.

As Rosy walks back home through the dark night, she gets a feeling. Something tells her not to go back home. She stops. 'Jenna, I'm scared.' Jenna looks at her. She grabs her hand and pulls her along. Rosy looks at her and walks with her. They walk until they reach a little shack, just outside town. 'Jenna, where are we', Rosy asks. Jenna barks, and soon the door opens. 'Rosy? What are you doing here I told you to stay back at the house.' Rosy starts to shake. 'I wanted to get you something to say sorry for upsetting you. But then I didn't want to go home.' Thomas looks at his little sister and realizes that he can't stay mad at her forever. 'Come here', he says, hugging her.

'White mountain. I should have known they would go here.' Jack walks into a shop and looks at the shop owner. 'Have you seen two kids. Have 2 dogs with them.' The owner looks at him and nods. 'Yeah. Thomas and Rosy. My favorite customers. They live across the street.' Jack smiles. 'Thanks', he says, as he walks through the door.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Hello guys! Sorry for the long wait for this I had some other projects to work on, so anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as we did making it and we will see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
